My Heros
by ImMissundaztood7
Summary: *Finished*21yr old TJ was on the run from her fionce who was trying to kill her. From what she least expected, Jeff Hardy was there to save the day.
1. Chapter 1~Jeff's POV

Dear Matt, Jeff, and Lita, I'm a fan of yours, a recent fan. Ever since my sister has got me to love the World Wrestling Entertainment, I have always got the goosebumps when ever your music hits and your trition plays. Whenever a match of yours shows, I don't have a worry in the world, for I knew you will always pull through. When a day of mine has turned dim, one look at you guys lightens up my day. You guys have true talent and I truely believe in you all. I support the Team Extreame and always will.  
  
May we someday have world peace, Elaine  
  
Many fans of ours have sent us letters telling us how much they love us. But this one letter was diffrent, for some reason, I don't know why. "Wow. It's not everyday we receive letters like this one." Amy(Lita) said. "I agree. She didn't leave her last name or adress on the enevlope. There's no way on tracking her down." Matt said. "To bad, it would've been cool to meet her." I said. "She seems like a poet Jeff. Like you." Amy said. "Heh...why do you say that?" I asked. "Well...by the end of her letter, 'may we someday have world peace'." She said. I shrugged. "That'd be cool if she was." I said, in agreement. Just then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Jeff, we need to talk." Said my girlfriend, Beth. "Sure hon, what about?" "Well...it's us. I don't think I can handle you traveling around." "So what are you saying, we're over?" I asked, upset. I truely cared for Beth with all my heart. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me too. "Not exactly Jeff. I mean, if you really loved me, you would quit and come back home." "What? Beth, you know I can't do that. This is what I love." "Well then I guess it's the only thing you'll ever love. I'm sorry, Jeff. Goodbye." She hung up before I could even take a single breath. I closed my cell and sat down, resting my head in my hands. I could feel Amy's and Matt's eyes focusing on me, waiting for me to speak. I felt like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest and droped in the ocean of tears. Amy walked over and sat down next to me. "Jeff, are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head. "She broke up with me." I said. "Jeff...I'm sorry." Amy said. I stood up. "No...it's ok. I'm going for a walk." I said and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I took my shirt off and sat down on the sand, letting the cold air blow opon me by the wind. The beach was a place where I always went to think. I made sure there was always a beach near by. I guess no one showed up today because the sky was dark and grey. I liked it like that. A better way for me to conentrate. All I can think of is Beth and how beatiful she was and how beatiful her heart was. "Get away from me! Please, is anyone here?! Help!" I heard a girls voice. It must have been me. No one else was here. But I heard more screams. I looked around and to my right, a girl was running towards me. I stood up and she ran to me. "Please...help me." She said. She was shaking really bad and her dress was ripped. Her face was covered in tears, her eyes bloodshot red. "What? What's wrong?" I asked. Just then I heard someone else running. It was a guy with a kniffe in his hand. The girl ran behind me. "Move out of my way." The guy said. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." I said. "This is none of your concern, now move." The guy said raiseing his kniffe. I kicked it out of his hand and it flew to the ground. "So...that's how it's going to be, huh?" He asked and swung a punch at me. I ducked. "No, I don't want to fight." I said. He tried to swing again, but I ducked. He spun around and his back was faceing me. I grabbed his arms and pushed him to the ground. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said and grabbed the girls hand. When we found a safe place to be, she started to cry again. "Thank you so much, Jeff." She said, looking into my eyes. "You know who I am?" I asked. She nodded. "You're Jeff Hardy from the WWE. I didn't really reconize you before. But now I know who you are. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said. "Don't worry about it at all. Tell me, what happend back there?" I asked. Her brown eyes looked at me catiously, as if wondering if she could trust me. "I don't know if I can trust you..." She said, looking down at the ground. "Don't worry, I promise, I won't tell anyone." I said. She lifted her head up and dried her face, not crying as much. Her eyes cleared up alot too. "That was my fieonce. He tried to kill me. He is very controlling and thought I was cheating on him, even though I know he is cheating on me." She said. "Then why are you still with him?" I asked. "I have no choice...nowhere else to go. Most of the guys look at me as someone who is diseased. Someone you shouldn't go near. Then Derek came along..." She said. "That's not true. Can't you go to your friends? Your parents?" I asked. She shook her head. "Derek was the only person...my parents passed away when I was eight-teen in a car accident. I lost touch with my family, lost everything except my journal and..." She touched her gold neckalace. "This. It belonged to my mother. I lived on the streets for awhile and then I met Derek. He turned my life around. I had a place to stay, clothes to wear, food to eat. He was really great guy. He got me a job that payed good money. I wasn't proud of it, but at least it was something. But now...I don't know what to do." She said. I knew exactly what she meant as her job. Derek was pimp and she was a hooker. "Come on...let's go get you cleaned up." I said. I was going to take her to Amy's hotel room, where Matt, Amy, and I were before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey, I like you neckalace, where did you get it?" Amy asked, looking at TJ(the girl)s neckalace. "My mother gave it to me when I was young. I never take it off." She said. Her and Amy hit if off. She was wearing some of Amy's clothes. Matt pulled me to the side. "So what are you going to do?" He asked. I shrugged. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You can't just send her back out there. Derek will eventually find her." Matt said. "I know, Matt. That's why I'm going to have her travel with us and meet Vince. I'm going to see if he can give her a job of some what." I said. "Alright, cool." We walked back into the room with the girls. "Well hey, um...how would you like to travel with us?" Matt asked. "And do what?" She asked. "Well...we are going to talk to vince about giving you a job with the company." I said. "Hey that would be cool." Amy said. "I don't know...I mean...Derek knows who you are Jeff..." She said. "So what? I'm not worried about him. My concern is to help you." I said. "Well I'm worried about you, Jeff. And the rest of you." She said, standing up and walked to the corner. "Look TJ, if anything, he probably will just forget you. I mean, he has other girlfriends besides you. And if he does come after you, then we'll be sure that he dosn't hurt you or anyone else." Matt said. Amy and I agreed with him. "You can stay here with Amy tonight. Then tomorrow mourning I can take you to Vince." I said. She nodded and Matt and I left. 


	2. Chapter 2~TJs POV

Amy let me sleep on her bed last night. The next mourning, she let me borrow her baggy blue jeans and pink halter. Jeff and Matt came by and were waiting in the other room. When we walked in, both of the boys stood up. "Hey, TJ. How are you feeling today?" Matt asked. "A lot better now, thanks." I said. He smiled and gave Amy a hug. "I talked to Vince before we left our room. He said that he might have a job for you, but wants to meet you and see if your capable." Jeff said. I nodded. "When do we go?" I asked. "Right now, if you want. But we are going to have to go to the arena, that's where he is at." He said. I nodded. "Sounds fine" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, TJ, I think I may have a job for you." Vince said. "Anything will do." I said. Jeff was sitting next to me. "Well...Lillian is going to be leaving next week...and well...we could use a new announcer. But um...you need to have singing skills also." Vince said. "Singing? Why does she needed singing skills?" Jeff asked. "Because, Jeff, there are singing areas the writter had planned. Now if she can't do it then I'm sorry to say..." Vince started. "No, I can sing." I said. Jeff and Vince looked at me. "You can?" They both asked. I nodded. "Well uh, lets hear you." Vince said. "There's a song that's inside of my soul, It's the one that I tried to write over and over again, I'm stuck in the infinate cold, You sing to me over and over again, So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands, and pray to be only yours, and pray to be only yours, your my only hope..." I sung. Vince stood up and clapped his hands. "Very well, TJ. I'm proud to say you are our new announcer." He said. I stood up. "Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon. I really appreciate it." I said and shook his hand. Jeff stood up. "Thanks Vince." He said and shook Vince's hands. "Let's go tell Matt and Amy." Jeff said. We started to leave but he called me back. "You may need this to get new clothes." Vince said and handed me a check of 500 dollers. I looked at him. "I can't take this..." I said and handed it back. "No, I insist. It's part of the job." He said. "Well...ok. Thank you." I said and left with Jeff. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh, this is going to be way cool. TJ, welcome to Team ExTreame." Amy said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "I'll drink to that." Matt said and raised his scotch in the air. "I'm all up for that." Jeff said and raised his drink. "Me too." Amy raised hers. They all looked at me. "Team ExTream." I said and raised my drink. We were at this bar, celebrating me getting the job. I never really drank before... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Jeff...you taking me your hotel room?" I asked, getting really close to him. "No...your going to Amys." He said. "Oh come on, Jeff. The party is just getting started." I said and started to feel his bare skin under his shirt. "You had to much to drink..." Jeff said and removed his hand. "Never in my life have I ever been turned down!" I said, getting away from Jeff and sitting on the other end of the car. Amy was up front while Matt was driving. Amy was laughing. "Gees Jeff, your such a party pooper." She smiled. "Isn't he?" I asked. A few minutes later, we arrived at the hotel. When I walked out of the car...I felt weak and couldn't walk. Jeff was on one side and Matt was on the other. Amy opened up the doors for us. "Hey Jeff...you sure you don't want to change your mind? It's always an open chocie." I said and winked at him. "I'm pretty sure." He said. I turned to Matt. "Has anyone told you, you have great...hair." I said, examining it. "No, but thanks for noticeing." He replied. I heard Amy giggleing in the background. "Hey Amyz, don't worry, you have puurtty hair too." I said. "Thanks, Matt's told me many times." She said. We got to a door in the hotel and Amy unlocked it. Matt and Jeff took me in and set me on the couch. "You know Jeff...I like you. No wait...scratch the like, I love you." I said. "And I love you too..." He said, confused. "No really Jeff, I do." I said. "Ok, enough chit chat. You need sleep, TJ." Amy said and started to pick me up. "No...wait! I never thanked Matt and Jeff for taking me out." I said. She sighed and nodded. "Ok, go ahead." She said. "Thanks Matt." I said gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Jeff." I said and kissed him on the mouth. "Alright, that's enough. Let's go before things get further." Amy said and grabbed me. Before we left into the room I heard Jeff say "Remind me not to take her to a bar again." 


	3. Chapter 3~Amy's POV

"Good mourning sunshine." I said while seeing TJ walk in to the kitchen and sit down. "Ugh..." Was all she could say. "Here, coffee ussally does the trick." I said and gave her a cup of black coffee and sat down with her. "Do you have any pain killers instead?" She looked at me. I laughed. "No, sorry. Besides, this is what many people go through after thier first night of drinking." I said. "What happend?" She asked, taking a drink of her coffee. "Well...let's just say you most likely scared poor Jeff away." I said. "What? Man...I'm not going to like what I hear..." She said, dropping her head to the table. "Well you made pretty strong moves on him. You offered to sleep with him." I said. "He must think I'm a whore..." She said. "No. Jeff would probably understand. But man...you were about to rip his clothes off after that kiss..." I said. "Kiss?" She asked. I laughed. "You wanted to thank the boys for taking you out. You gave Matt a kiss on the cheek and kissed Jeff right on the lips." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry I kissed Matt." She said. I laughed. "It dosn't really matter if it's on the cheek. It was a friendly one. But can I ask you something?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. "Do you really like Jeff?" I asked. She was quiet for awhile and was about to say something, but Matt and Jeff came in. "If any of you girls are undressed, then hurry and get dressed 'cause the men are coming through." Matt said with his hands over his eyes. "Matt, we're dressed." I laughed. He walked over to me and kissed me. Jeff stood there, looking at the three of us. "I'm just going to die now, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." TJ said and got from the table and went into the bedroom. "What was that all about?" Matt asked me. "She found out about what happend last night. She's embrassed." I said. "Man...if I would have known she never drunk before, I wouldn't have ordered her a few strong drinks." Jeff said and took a seat at the table. "She wanted pain killers." I laughed. "So what are you ladies going to do today?" Matt asked. "We're going to get her new clothes. She is going to cut her hair too and put blue streaks in her hair." I said. "Cool. Did you guys want to meet up for lunch?" Matt asked. "Sure. Where at?" I asked. "How about Arbys?" Jeff asked. I nodded. "Sounds fine." I said. "Alright cool. We better get going and meet up with Shannon Moore and a few other guys for training." Matt said. "Ok, bye." I said and kissed Matt. Jeff got up. "Hey TJ! We are leaveing!" He yelled. "Alright! Later!" She yelled back. "Bye Amyz." Jeff said. "See ya, TJ!" Matt yelled and they left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So how long have you and Matt gone out?" TJ asked while we were walking down the street around the shopping area. "Oh, maybe for about a year and a half now." I said. "That's cool. I think you and Matt are perfect for each other." She said. I smiled. Matt and I, we both love each other. "Yeah, I really care for him. I think it's awesome how fans all support us too." I said. "Heh...yeah. But I highly doubt they'll support Jeff having one." She laughed. "Yeah, not many do. He did have one." I said. "Really? What happend?" She asked. "Well, she broke up with him because he was always on the road." I said. "Oh..poor Jeff. I bet he really cared for her. "He did. He hasn't really gotten over her." I said. "And with me hitting on him last night didn't quite help." She said. "Here, we are supposed to meet the guys here." I said. We walked into Arbys. "But Jeff understands that you were drunk and didn't know what you were talking about. But earlier today, tell me, do you like Jeff?" I asked. "Hey Amy! Over here!" I heard Jeff. "Hey Jeff! We'll be right over." I yelled back. TJ started to walk towards him, but I pulled her back. "Your not getting away with it this time." I said. "Ok, ok...he is probably the most sweetest, careing, and best looking guy around, besides Matt, and he saved me. Of course I can't hate him, and I love him to death as a fan, but something tells me he is the one. The perfect guy I have been looking for. Who would have thought? But...I just can't fall for him." She said. "Why not?" I asked. "Amy, he probably thinks in his mind that his ex is the one for him. I'm not going to change anything." She said and started to walk towards the table Jeff has for us. I trailed behind her. "Where's Matt?" She asked as she sat down. "Oh he had to go pick something up. He'll be here soon." Jeff said. "Oh hey Jeff, about last night...I'm sorry..." TJ said looking down at the table. "Hey, don't worry about it." He said, smiling. I havn't really noticed it before, but everything she said about him was true. Just then, a man with a huge teddy bear came in and walked towards our table. He set the bear down, revealing his face. "Oh my god Matt, what is this?" I asked, laughing. "Think last year when we were here before while on tour...and that stuffed animal, you wanted. Well...here you go." He said. Matt was everything that Jeff was and more. "Aw..thanks." I kissed him on the lips. We broke apart and saw Jeff and TJ laughing. Me and Matt took the straws that were at our table and started to throw it at them. 


	4. Chapter 4~Matt's POV

After lunch, the four of us headed out to the arena for RAW. Since Amy still had her cast on her neck, she was still aloud to travel with us so she wouldn't have to stay at home. Her and TJ were in the audeince. TJ didn't make her big debut until the upcoming RAW. Me and Jeff had a match against Stevie Richards and Big Show. The two men that I have things against in the storylines. In reality, they are great guys. The first match up was Molly Holly against Trish Stratus for the WWE Womans Championship. Let's just say...we didn't get a new womans champ, but Trish gave it her all. She was probably one of the greatest woman wrestlers. Then the next match was Bradshaw against Johnny 'The Bull' Stamboli for The Hardcore Championship. Johnny tried, but just wasn't strong enough for the formal champ. Bradshaw has gained back his championship. The next match, was ours. When our music hit and Jeff and I walked out, it was great. All the fans stood up and cheered for us. It was amazing to be part of that. I looked to the side and saw Lita and TJ in front row, cheering too. With Lita there, I had confindence I could fight this match and win. Unfortently, we didn't win. But, gave it our best. Once Big Show did the choke slam on Jeff...it was over. After the match, Amy and TJ went to the back stage and met up with us. "Hey guys, can we go meet up with Trish? I want her to meet TJ." Amy asked. I nodded. "Sure. I think she is in the confrence room." I said. She nodded. "We'll be back." Amy said and started to leave. TJ was just standing there. "Hey Jeff...um...how are you feeling? You guys did awesome out there." She said. "Thanks. I'll be fine. Just a little sore in the side." He said. Amy came back. "Now how are you supposed to meet Trish if you arn't with me?" Amy asked. TJ laughed. "Sorry. We'll be back." She said and left. "Hey do you think you can take TJ to the hotel? I'm going to take Amy out to dinner since it's our Year an a half annervisery?" I asked. "Uh..yeah sure. Is that what the teddy was for?" Jeff asked. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah." I said. He looked down at the ground. "I wish I could find someone like Amy. I seriously though that Beth was the one. I guess not." He said. I sat down next to him. "Don't worry about it, Jeff. Your still young, you'll fine the right girl. Who knows, maybe she is right underneath your nose." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well...have you ever thought about TJ that way?" I asked. "What? No way." He said. "Why? You saved her, didn't you?" I asked. "Well...yeah, but that dosn't mean I like her. You would have done the same thing." He said. "Well true." I said. "What's true?" I heard TJ's voice. "Nothing. Do you mind if Jeff takes you to the hotel? I'm taking Amy out." I said. "You are?" Amy asked. "You didn't think I forget today was our anneversery, did you?" I asked. She laughed. "So you finally remembered." She said. "If he wants." TJ said. "Of course I do." Jeff said and stood up. "Come on, we better leave these two lovers before things get out of hand..." Jeff said and put his hands on TJs shoulders and they left. 


	5. Chapter 5~Jeff's POV

During the car ride, it was quiet. What Matt said before...thinking about TJ like that, thats what I started to think about. I looked to the side where she was at. Her head was pressed against the closed window. It started to rain and the water showed light to her face. Her brown eyes glowed and her dark brown hair hung loosely over her face. She tucked it behind her ear and sighed. I didn't realize it before, but she was beatiful. "So um...what does TJ stand for, anyways?" I asked. I never really knew. "Tricia Jiacomin." She said. "Pretty name." I said. She blushed and said thanks. When we came to the hotel, I got out of the car first and went trough the trunk looking for an umbrella. I found one and went to open up TJs door. She stepped out under the umbrella and we ran to the hotel. When we reached our floor, I forgot Matt had our room key. "You can stay in our room. Amy gave me the key." TJ offered. I nodded and she unlocked her door. "I'm going to go change." She said and walked into the bedroom. It was dark with no lights on. I flicked the swtich and the lights wouldnt go on. "Damn it. We have no electricity." TJ yelled. I guess she knew. "The storm probably put out the power." I welled back. She came out of the room with a pair of black sport's shorts and a gray sweatshirt. I took my jacket off and through it on the chair. She tied her hair in a bun and went into the kitchen. She lit a candle and brought it into the living room. I sat on the couch and she sat next to me, leaving the candle on the coffee table. My arm was streached behind the couch and she set her head on my shoulder. "So Jeff...tell me about yourself." She said. I took my arm and placed it on her shoulder. "Well...what did you want to know?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Well...anything. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear about Beth." She said. "Beth? Well...Beth was my first love. She made me feel speical. Like I was like everyone else, not famous." I said. "I'm sorry to hear you guys broke up. Just by looking in your eyes...I can see she meant something to you." TJ said. "She did...she really did." I said. That whole night, we talked and got to know alot about each other. She was alot like Amy, but in a way, she wasn't. Before she fell sleep...she told me "I owe you for being my hero"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next Mourning, Amy woke TJ and I up. "It's 5 in the mourning, Amy, why are you waking me up?" TJ asked. I, on the other hand, knew. "Because we have to get on our assigned tour bus and travel to Chicago for RAW next week. It's going to take awhile to get there and we need to pack." She said. We both got up. "Ok, I gotta go help Matt pack. See you girls later." I left and walked down the hall and to our room. "Hey Matt." I said as I walked in. "Hey bro, help me pack. Why did you stay at TJ's room last night?" He asked. I walked into the bedroom and took out my suitcase and started to pack. His bed was across from mine. "'Cause you had the hotel key." I said. "Oh...right. Anyways, your cell phone beeped a few times. You have voice mail." Matt said. "I'll check it when we get on the bus." I said.  
  
(A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in while. I was sick. Also, thanks to Nero's Babe229 for reviewing. If I get more reviews, I'll update more.) 


	6. Help!

Hey Readers! Listen I need your help with this story. I have writers block and don't know what should happen. You can either review or e-mail me at The_Hardys_R_My_Heros@hotmail.com and tell me:  
  
What should happen?? [A]TJ and Jeff share thier feelings on the buss ride [B]TJ and Jeff just stay good friends [C]Jeff tells Matt his feelings for TJ and Matt tell's Amy [D]Amy tell's Jeff TJs feeling's for him  
  
Thanks alot! Also, I'm taken ideas through out the story if you have any! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 6~Narrorator POV

On the busses they were signed to, Matt and TJ were separated from Amy and Jeff. There were who knew how many busses, but on TJ, there was Matt, Paul Wight(Big Show), John Hawk(Bradshaw), Nora Greenwald(Molly Holly), Mark Calloway(The Undertaker), Jean Paul Levesque(Triple H), Mark Lamonicy(Bubba Ray Dudley), Rob Szatkowski(RVD), and Patricia Anne Stratigias(Trish Stratus). While Matt was talking to Mark C, TJ was by herself, sitting there, writing something down in a new journal.  
  
Dear Journal, Last night, I finally let myself love Jeff Hardy. I don't want to, but I guess it's just something I must do. Everyone in the WWE business has been so nice to me. Amy is like my best friend. I told her about my feelings for Jeff, you know. But I'm really scared. Every night except last night, I have been having these bad nightmares of Derek coming back and trying to get revenage. In all my dreams, Jeff gets hurt.but I never find out if he makes it.what if my dream was to come true? I'm really scared, Journal. And I'm beginning to think that Jeff is the only one who can make me feel safe. Her warms my heart and can never make me frown. He has been there for me. If only I could tell him how I feel about him.  
  
TJ closed her Diary and put it in her knapsack. She felt someone sit next to her. "Hi." He said. "Hey Jean." She said. Jean smiled at her. "Your new huh? Matt told everyone about what happened and how you joined the company. Jeff sure is a hero." He said. "Matt told everyone?" TJ asked. "Well.yeah. You don't mind, do you?" Jean asked. "No, I guess not. It was bound to get out anyways. And as for Jeff, yeah, he is my hero. He is everything." She said. "Really? So, you guys are going out?" Jean asked. "What? No." She trailed. "So you like him? Well, I wouldn't worry to much. Matt told me Jeff has feelings for you as well. Even though.he wont admit it." Jean said and laughed. "What's so funny?" TJ asked. "If you think about it, it's one big soap opera." He said. TJ half smiled. "Yeah.I guess so." **************************** Meanwhile on Amy and Jeff's bus.  
  
On their bus, there was Chris Benoit, Eduardo Guererro(Eddie Guererro), Jacqueline Moore, Mike Hyson(Spike Dudley), Ric Flair, Booker Huffman(Booker T), Michael Manna(Steven Richards), and Glen Jacobs(Kane). Jeff was talking to Glen when Amy pulled Jeff to the side. "What is it?" He asked. "I want to ask you something about TJ. You have to be truthful." Amy said. "Ok.shoot." He said. "Do you like her?" Amy asked. Jeff looked at her for a second and then replied with a nod. "Then why don't you ask her out?" Amy asked. "Amy, I just gotten over a tough relationship. I cant just go and ask another girl out, just like that." Jeff said. "That's just what TJ told me." Amy said. "TJ told you what?" Jeff asked. "Well.ok, I'll tell you something, but do you promise not to tell TJ I told you?" Amy asked. Jeff nodded. Amy then told Jeff everything every thing TJ told her that one day at Arbys.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to HardyzGurl1 for telling me to choose choice [D]-Amy tells Jeff TJ feelings.) 


	8. Chapter 7~Narrorator POV

After 5 longs hours on the bus, all the busses stopped for a pit stop. TJ ran off the bus and went to go look for a bathroom. "Hey TJ! Wait up!" She heard someone call. She stopped and turned around to wait for Jeff. She smiled up at him. "Hey Jeff." She said. "Um.I was wondering.when we finally get to Chicago.did you um.want to go see a movie?" He asked. TJ heart raced and she couldn't help but smile at him. She was about to say her answer, Jeff's phone rang. "Hold on one second." He said. He turned and walked away. "Hello?" He asked. "Jeff, honey. I'm sorry for making you choose." "Beth, you have always made excuses for us to break up.and you always come back. I'm not going to be your fall back guy." "But your not, Jeffy." "Look Beth, I thought you were the one. But I've met someone else. I'm sorry." Jeff said and hung up the phone. When he turned to walk back to TJ, she was gone. "Damnit! Where did she go?" Jeff asked out loud. "Are you looking for TJ?" Mark C asked. Jeff nodded. "Her and Amy went to the bathroom." He said. "Alright. Thanks." Jeff said.  
  
****************************************  
  
"So did you say yes?" Amy asked. "I was going to, but he got a phone call. I think it was Beth." TJ said. "TJ, I was talking to Jeff on the bus, he said he was over her. He told me he really likes you." Amy lied. He didn't say he really liked her. He said he liked her. "Well.I guess I can give it a try." TJ said. She and Amy walked out and Jeff was talking to Jean. TJ walked towards them. "It's time for me to tell him my feelings." TJ thought. "Hey Jean, do you mind if I talk to Jeff alone?" TJ asked. "I was never even here." Jean said and left. "What's up?" Jeff asked. "Jeff, about your offer earlier, I would like to. But I have to ask you something, are you completely over Beth?" TJ asked. "Trish, she was the one who called me and." Jeff started. "Oh, so you guys are back together." TJ said. "No.you never let me finish. I turned her down. Told her I found somebody else." Jeff said. "Oh. If you like me, then, how come you wouldn't admit it?" TJ asked. "Who told you that?" Jeff asked. "Jean told me Matt told him. Matt also told everyone on the bus what you did for me." TJ said. "He did what? I could kill him!" Jeff said. "No, Jeff. Don't be mad at him." TJ said. Jeff sighed. "Ever since Amy told me what you told her that one day." Jeff started. "WHAT?! SHE TOLD YOU?!" TJ asked, yelling. "TJ, calm down.it's ok." Jeff said. "No. No it's not. I trusted Amy not to tell anyone. I wanted to tell you myself when the time was right." TJ said. "TJ, listen. It was a good thing Amy told me because I feel the same way." Jeff said. "You do?" TJ asked. Jeff nodded and leaned in to kiss TJ. When their lips met, it felt like magic between the two of them. 


	9. Chapter 8~TJs POV

Within the next few days, Saturday came along. I had to stay with Patricia in a hotel room. While I was unpacking, there was a knock on the door. Trish went to go get it. It was John. "Hey Trish, TJ. John said. "Hey John." I said. "Shane would like to speak with you." He told me. "Shane? Um.ok. Where at?" I asked. "In the lobby." John said. Before I left out the door, John and Trish were flirting. I wonder if they were going out? Anyways, when I was walking down the hotel stairs, I ran into Lillian. "Oh, hi TJ. I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and the announcer job." Lillian said. "What?" I asked. I didn't get the job? Now what? What about Jeff? What about Amy, Matt, and Jean? My friends? "You didn't know? I thought Shane told you. See, I'm not leaving, my job didn't pull through. I'm staying with the company." She said. I ran past her with out saying anything and into the lobby where Shane and Stephanie were talking. "Shane! What's this with me not getting the job?" I asked. "Look, Lillian was never fired and she didn't quit yet. So, since her job didn't pull through, she is still with the company." Shane said. "Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked. I was furious on how they promised me the job and now I didn't get it. "Shane and I didn't want to see you go since you have bonded with all the superstars so well. So, we talked to Vince. You'll be an announcer along with JR and Jerry." She said. "But they are known as the dynamic duet." TJ said. "We know. See, Taker will introduce you as his niece looking for a job so you'll become an announcer. Then, you'll start to be an escort for The Game. Then, of course, there's conflict between them. You'll be in training though.to become a WWE wrestler for RAW." Shane explained. "So lets go set out a plan." Mark C said and took me to his hotel room.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Come by tomorrow so we can practice some more." Mark C said. I nodded and closed his door. Mark was way different from his character on TV. When I turned around to walk to my room, I bumped into someone I didn't think I would run into, or at least.not now. He turned me around and taped my mouth, dragged me out of the hotel. 


	10. Chapter 9~Narrorator POV

"Hey has anyone seen TJ around?" Jeff asked John and Trish. Trish shook her head no, but John nodded. "She went to the lobby to talk to Shane about her job." John said. "Alright, thanks." Jeff said. But before he left, "Oh, and everyone knows you guys are a couple." He laughed. Jeff went downstairs and then into the lobby where he found Steph talking to a police officer. Mark and Jean were there, also. "Hey guys, what's this all about?" Jeff asked Jean. "TJ is missing." Jean said, angered. "What?! I have to find her" Jeff said and was about to head out the door. Steph stopped him with her hand and listened to the officer. After the officer left, Steph turned to the three worried men. "Ok, listen, I know you guys are worried. I talked to the officer, they will be looking for her. They may think she was kidnapped considering people complained on hearing screams. Now, I want you three, and Matt to go look for her. But, you need to at least check in if you wont be coming here at night." She said. The three nodded and Jeff ran up the stairs to go look for Amy and Matt. He kicked Amy's hotel door open. Amy and Matt stood up from the couch and saw his worried and scared face. "Jeff, what's wrong? Your shaking." Amy said. "That's because I'm so Fucking pissed! TJ.she's missing we got to find her." Jeff said. "Alright, lets go." Matt said. "I'm going with." Amy said. "No Amy, stay here." Jeff said. "No! She is my friend too and I'm just as worried as you guys." She said. "She's right." Matt said. Jeff nodded and they head out.  
  
*************************  
  
TJ eyes were starting to get red from the tears. Her hands tied behind the chair and her bare legs tied to the wooden legs of the chair. She hasn't stopped screaming since she was taken away. "Oh will you shut the fuck up! Your giving me a headach." The man said. This made TJ scream even louder. The man took a knife to her throat. "Now, stop that screaming and maybe I will take the tape off." He said. She did as she was told and the man took the tape off. "You know, for a girl who was going to go to Harvard, your not that smart at all." He said. "Your right, I was stupid to even go near you." She said. "No, no, no, you were just desperate. If you think, Jeff Hardy is going to save you now, your crazy." He said. "Look, Jeff is the best thing that had ever happened to me. He has done whatever he can to help me, he is my hero. What the hell have you ever done for me? Go ahead, kill me. But one thing for sure is, Jeff knows who you are. And I know he can find me." She said. "Maybe I'll just have to kill you both." He said. 


	11. Chapter 10~Narrorator POV

The man was gone and TJ was still tied down. She has been working on getting her hands free. She saw a sharp pieace of glass on the wooden desk in front of her. She hopped there and turned her chair towards the glass. As she went to cut the rope, she slit her wrist by accident. "Ah, damn it!" She screamed out in pain. She could feel the blood dripping down her hands. She heard talking and then the sound of creaking steps. Her heart started to pound, afraid it was Derek, the man trying to kill her. She knew him well, and if he was to find out she was going to escape, he was surely going to kill her. She smiled a sigh of relief when she saw her beloved friends. Amy ran to untie TJ and saw that her hands were all bloody. "Jeff! Give me that towel." Amy yelled, pointing to the towel that was in the back pocket of Jeff Hardy. Jeff had a questioned face and then threw it to Amy. TJ stood up and Amy wrapped the towel around the wrist. TJ took a hold of it firmly. "Are you ok?" Jeff asked, putting his hands on her shoulder gently. TJ nodded. "Jeff, if he sees you here he is going to kill you." TJ said. Jeff kissed her on the lips gently. "Don't worry about me. I wont let him harm you. "He's not going to kill anyone.not when were around." Matt said. Just then, someone started to climb down the steps. Jean and Mark were in the car. That way, if the Hardys were in trouble, they would come down. Amy pulled TJ to the side, compforting her while Jeff and Matt came face to face with Derek and some other guy. "Well.well.well.if it isn't Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy. I knew you guys would show up. So.I would like you to meet." Derek started. "Aaron Walker" TJ finished. "Shut up!" Derek yelled to her. As a stare down came between the four, Matt went after Aaron while Jeff and Derek still had a stare down.  
  
***  
  
"Can we please go in? I'm telling you, those two guys are going to crush Jeff and Matt." Mark said, wanting to go in. "No! We'll call the cops." Jean said. "The cops? Why bring in the law?" Mark asked. "Because Steph order us not to do anything." Jean said and went for the phone. 


	12. Chapter 11~Narrorator POV

"This is all my fault." TJ said, tears coming from her eyes, one after another. "No it's not. No one expected this kind of outcome." Amy said. "No, I'm not talking about this. I'm talking about all of this. If I havn't even opened up my big mouth to Derek.I wouldn't even have been at the beach." TJ said. Amy hugged her. "Don't say that. We are all glad you're here with us." Amy said. Just then, the doctor came into the waiting room. Jeff and Matt's dad stood up along with Amy and TJ. "Mr. Hardy, Matt is fine. He has a few bruises and a black eye. He and Jeff can go home tomorrow. Jeff's wound on the side need six stiches. I recommend that both of them don't wrestle until Jeff is completely healed." Dr. Andrews said. "Can we see them?" Their father asked. Dr. Andrews nodded and the three of them followed the nurse.  
  
***  
  
Amy and Mr. Hardy went to talk to Matt and TJ went to Jeff. She sat down in the chair and held his hand. "Jeff.I know your asleep.but I know you can hear me. Jeff, I'm really sorry this happened. You have always been there for me.you have always cared. No words can describe what I'm feeling right now.except.Jeff, I love you. Not as a friend, but more." She kissed his hand and one tear slipped to his hand. She felt him squeeze her hand and his eyelids opened, revealing his beautiful bright green eyes. She smiled at him as he said "I love you, too." Amy and Mr. Hardy walked over, wanting to talk to Jeff. TJ left and she went to go see Matt. "Hey Matt.thanks." She said. "For what?" He asked. "For being my hero."  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? Was it good for a first timer or did it suck? Should I make a sequal? Let me know in review! 


End file.
